


New Assistant

by Hazen_Kun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazen_Kun/pseuds/Hazen_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is transferring to a new company, and ends up becoming Cobra's assistant. Their working ethics and their romantic lives may end up being their initial bounce back to send themselves to each other's arms. Through reckless actions, and unintentional blurts of words, their love blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to a new series! Hope you enjoy~!  
> Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail

_**Chapter 1** _

**Cobra's POV**

I work at this big company that is just a hassle. Aside from long hours and the amount of work. Well today, I have a new assistant. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm already aware fully of her situation. She's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, a man who own much of the railroads.

 

As I stared at Lucy when she entered the building, some people stared, some seemed to have wanted her attention more than anyone else.

 

Although she did have big breast, I simply ignored it, knowing that there wouldn't be a point In talking to her or associating with her. She was probably from a the Heartfilia company trying to make an offer with us. Although this went on, it took about two weeks to get her to join the company.

 

I stood in front of Brain, Lucy stood next to him.

 

"Cobra, this is Lucy, she is going to become your assistant." He said. She bowed.

 

"Nice to meet you, I hope I can work well with you." She replied.

 

I bowed slightly. "Likewise, my name is Cobra Erik." She beamed in happiness, but bowed.

 

Afterwards, Brain told me to lead her into a tour around the place. Once we arrived to my work area, I told her a bit as to what we’re doing. Since I was in the salary department, I was hoping she was prepared. She simply nodded without thinking, and agreed either way.

 

When the day was almost over, and after helping Lucy as she also helped me. The people around the office noticed her chirpy side. Most of the guys seemed to find it cute. While some of the women around scowled a bit.

 

At night, It seemed that most of the guys tried to ask her out for a drink. But she seemed to be in complete discomfort, but couldn’t shake them off.

 

I sighed. After getting ready, I went over to her, and hung my arms around her shoulder. I pulled her close and kept her close to me, making it look like we were going out.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but we already made a deal to go out,” I said. The guys had a surprise look on their faces. I couldn’t help but slightly laugh at their antics.

 

We left the company,and I ended up leading her somewhere farther so that they don't follow. I held her hand throughout this entire time, and then when I stopped and looked back. She held a huge blush. It was kinda cute, so I just didn't let go. And waited for her reaction.

 

"So, where do you live? I'll walk you near the station or something." I say scratching my head a bit with my other hand, although it was slightly full.

 

"Ah, but the last train just passed recently, so...I can't really go...back home...hehe" she said in an embarrassed manner.

 

Ah great, what a pain. "Alright, you can come over to my place then. You'll stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." I sighed.

 

"Eh?! I can't do that!" She began to swing her arms and try to end the idea of her staying. I ignored her, and tugged her away. I made sure that she just let me help her. I mean, I'm not into her or anything, but I just thought It'd be a good idea to help her out.

 

When we reached my apartment not far from the company. I lead her quietly while she dragged on and followed. We entered the room number I was In, walked her in and lead her into the room. I removed my tie, got my change in clothing.

 

"There are spare clothing in my closet, you can grab some if you want to." I said to her.

I left the room and went over to the bathroom, took a quick bath, and left myself half naked with only my boxers on. Along with my towel. When I came out, I didn't exactly see that Lucy was there, due to this, I saw her face slightly shocked as she was removing her shirt, and revealing her bra. However, there was also a robe next to her.

 

I just stared as she stared shyly and avoidingly. She lowered her shirt, quickly grabbed her clothing and walked away.She stomped into the bathroom, with a blush on her face.

 

So she’s so innocent, that she blushes as the slightest sight of a man’s chest? Wow, she’s pretty interesting then.

 

_Lucy Heartfilia, prepare yourself~_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hope you enjoyed. I'll get to writing the new chapter soon! I'll try to get a bit ahead of course, so please look forward for it! I'll try to update "Babysitting?" Soon! Make sure to read my other stories both here on the account as Hazen_Kun, and on my fanfiction . net account as Hazen Yano


End file.
